


El pergamino

by lemniscata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniscata/pseuds/lemniscata
Summary: Si supieras lo que ocurrirá y fueras consciente de que jamás podrás cambiarlo. ¿Lo intentarías de todas formas o tratarías de que las cosas fueran lo más favorable que se pueda para ti? Pero... ¿Y si le sumamos que toda esa profecía (o lo que sea) habla de tu hijo?





	1. Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic extraño que escribí y bueno. Puede que actualice los martes.
> 
> Lo usual:
> 
> Todo el mundo mágico y sus personajes los creó Hatsune Miku, y le pertenecen a Jotaká y a unas empresas. Yo no gano dinero escribiendo esto.
> 
> ¡Disfruten la lectura!

Draco se frotó los ojos cansados, levantando las gafas de lectura que llevaba puestas. Soltó un suspiro y las dejó a un lado, enfocando los pergaminos que tenía delante, los dibujos y runas se mostraban borrosas. Un nuevo suspiro y decidió ponerse de pie, estirándose, escuchó varios huesos crujir e hizo una mueca por lo mismo, se estaba poniendo viejo.

Astoria entró al despacho luego de tocar la puerta y se sentó en uno de los sofá. Era común que fuera a hacer sus lecturas mientras su marido trabajaba. Los Malfoy no solo eran ricos, también tenían un sinfín de artefactos mágicos, no todos de magia negra, aunque una gran mayoría en la fina línea entre ambas; los libros eran otra cosa que coleccionaban, centenares que se apilaban en estanterías, incluídas las que el hombre tenía allí y quedaba a mano para su dulce esposa.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —preguntó ella, jugando con un pañuelo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Draco tomaba el pergamino del escritorio y volvía a revisarlo. Ninguna línea había cambiado.  
  
—Puede ser una mala versión...

—Draco, sabes perfectamente que hace mucho tiempo solucionaron eso. Nos tocaba descifrar todo el texto y ya lo hemos hecho.

El hombre hizo una mueca y enrolló el pergamino, acercándose a su esposa. Al estar delante, se arrodilló y apoyó su cabeza sobre su regazo, tomándole con la mano libre una de las suyas, donde el anillo de matrimonio estaba.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró.

—Quiero lo mejor para Scorpius, Draco, quiero que tenga un futuro brillante, donde su apellido no le pese, que pueda hacer lo que quiera…

—Los cambios no son fáciles.

—Los cambios incluyen sacrificios. Tu traducción es correcta y quiero ser parte de esto, aunque nunca lo sepa…  
  
Guardaron silencio por varios minutos. Draco sentía que el pergamino se humedecía por el sudor de su mano. Sabía que no valía la pena destrozarlo, sabía que de una u otra forma las cosas se darían y ellos tenían opciones, podían decidir qué hacer. Apretó con más fuerza el pergamino.

—Dolerá… —murmuró, pero era ya hablado.

—Del dolor nacerá la fortaleza, amor mío. Y luego solo habrá que esperar.

Draco escondió el rostro en el regazo de ella y sollozó, soltando el pergamino que se abrió por sí solo, exponiendo los trazos de tinta que alguna vez fue negra. El hombre lloró, porque no era fuerte, porque no quería seguir, porque no tenía forma de detenerlo. Lloró porque Astoria no lo iba a hacer, no por ello al menos. Y el resto de la noche ella acarició los cabellos rubios, susurrando el futuro brillante que vendría, pero que nunca vería.


	2. Scorpius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si supieras lo que ocurrirá y fueras consciente de que jamás podrás cambiarlo. ¿Lo intentarías de todas formas o tratarías de que las cosas fueran lo más favorable que se pueda para ti? Pero... ¿Y si le sumamos que toda esa profecía (o lo que sea) habla de tu hijo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de lo que les parezca conocido me pertenece, lo inventó Hatsune Miku. Jotaká junto a algunas empresas obtienen ganancias.
> 
> ¡Espero lo disfruten!

El día en que su madre murió, Scorpius no supo qué hacer. Su familia se movía a su alrededor, abrazándolo y susurrando condolencias. Los amigos de la familia —que eran pocos— lo trataban como si fuera de cristal y mirándolo con lástima. El niño quería huir, pero se sentía obligado a estar presente, escuchar cada palabra, ver como su adorada madre, que siempre había sido tan sonriente, pero en el último tiempo se había marchitado, era enterrada junto al resto de la familia Malfoy.

Scorpius solo pudo tomar la mano de su padre, único pilar en su vida en ese momento, y fue correspondido con un apretón. No solía tener tanto contacto con él, la expresión del mayor era neutra, pero su agarre era tan fuerte que dolía, notaba como temblaba y el pulgar se movía de forma errática contra el dorso de la mano del pequeño. Scorpius supo en ese momento que su padre no era invencible y se sintió un poco a salvo.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la mansión, sus abuelos hace tiempo que vivían en Francia, ambos seguían tomados de la mano, observando la tumba con el nombre y la fecha grabada.

Entonces el niño escuchó un sollozo y al girarse vio a su padre cubriéndose la boca con la mano libre mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Todo en él temblaba, como las ramas de los árboles por el viento. Scorpius se soltó de él para ponerse enfrente y abrazarlo con fuerza, gesto que fue correspondido. El pequeño también lloró hasta que la cabeza le dolió, hasta que la garganta se sintió irritada y ya no había más lágrimas.

Su padre lo tomó en brazos, como cuando todavía no asistía a Hogwarts, y lo llevó a su habitación, lo recostó, le quitó los zapatos y soltó las ropas para luego cubrirlo las mantas. Cuando el hombre se levantó, Scorpius sacó su mano y se aferró a la túnica de su progenitor.

—¿Puedes dormir conmigo hoy? —susurró con la voz quebrada.

El hombre asintió, quitándose los zapatos para luego hacerse espacio en la cama, cubriendo a ambos. Scorpius se acurrucó contra él, ocultando su rostro en su pecho para sentir su corazón. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, temía que si dejaba de prestar atención a los latidos, estos se detendrían. Su padre tampoco durmió, lo supo porque en todo momento estuvo acariciando su cabello.

El resto del verano se transformó en semanas tristes, Scorpius no hablaba mucho y su padre tampoco lo obligaba. El silencio daba cuenta de la ausencia de su madre, era ella quien hacía que el hombre, siempre tan serio, se uniera a las conversaciones; el chico estaba demasiado cansado como para intentarlo. En las noches solía tener pesadillas y se despertaba sintiéndose ahogado, lleno de ansiedad corría a la habitación de su padre y se paraba al lado de la cama para verificar que seguía respirando. Un par de veces el hombre lo descubrió y lo invitó a dormir con él, al final llegaron al acuerdo tácito de que cada vez que Scorpius lo necesitara, podría ir con su padre sin la necesidad de su permiso.

Pero su padre estaba distraído constantemente, dormía poco y a veces no iba a la cama. Eso había sido un problema para el muchacho, quien, sintiéndose angustiado, terminaba llorando hasta que el hombre llegaba a la habitación y lo consolaba. Scorpius era un Slytherin y, aunque aún era un crío, sabía cuándo callar; jamás le preguntó qué hacía en vez de dormir, no era su asunto.

Algunas veces veía a su padre jugar con un pergamino muy viejo, apretarlo constantemente, pero nunca vio que lo abriera. Quizás era una carta de su madre cuando recién empezaron su relación. De nuevo, no preguntó.


	3. Andromeda Tonks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si supieras lo que ocurrirá y fueras consciente de que jamás podrás cambiarlo. ¿Lo intentarías de todas formas o tratarías de que las cosas fueran lo más favorable que se pueda para ti? Pero... ¿Y si le sumamos que toda esa profecía (o lo que sea) habla de tu hijo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No gano nada escribiendo esto. Todo lo inventó Hatsune Miku y las ganancias van a Jotaká.
> 
> Lamento muuuuuuuuucho la demora

Era la visita del día jueves a su hermana Narcissa. Harry había hecho de todo para que arreglaran sus relaciones, el chico siempre había creído en la importancia de la familia y había insistido en que ella debía retomar el contacto.

Por supuesto, el joven no sabía que Andromeda solo había dejado de comunicarse con sus hermanas los primeros años luego de haberse fugado. Cuando aún eran jóvenes un grupo de viejos aristócratas habían llegado a aquella rama de la familia Black y habían hablado de la profecía. Según sus traducciones y cálculos, era de vital importancia que hicieran algunas cosas. 

En ese tiempo Andromeda se había molestado a la insinuación de que una de ellas le daría la espalda a su propia sangre.

Unos meses Andromeda se fugó y luego tuvo a su hija. El mal sabor de que había hecho lo que ellos querían siempre estuvo presente y no fue hasta que Nymphadora fue a la escuela que volvió a hablar con su hermana menor, quien la recibió de brazos abiertos

Bellatrix optó por seguir al hombre que sería el némesis del supuesto Salvador del Mundo Mágico, incluso cuando seguir órdenes no era lo suyo. Pero era una idealista y para ella el mundo mejor que prometían era uno donde habría una clara separación de magos y muggles. El tiempo había demostrado que el destino no quería eso, pero la mujer había seguido cumpliendo su rol. Aunque Andromeda sospechaba que sus años en Azkaban la enloquecieron y solo perdió el rumbo.

Narcissa, en cambio, decidió ser un adorno más en un matrimonio arreglado. Su linaje debía cuidarse, aunque aún no sabían por qué.

Ahora se encontraba en Malfoy Manor tomando té como todos los jueves en los jardines. Solo que ese día su sobrino estaba presente con aquel pergamino viejo estirado sobre la mesa y explicando la traducción, claro que no tenían ni idea sobre muchas cosas que estaban escritas.

—Entonces mi Scorpius acabará con el linaje de los Malfoy —mencionó Narcissa, aferrándose a su taza.

—Solo dice que se enamorará de un chico y que la relación que tendrá será uno de los empujes para la amistad que tiene con el chico Potter. No dice que sea gay —explicó Draco.

El hombre había envejecido rápidamente por el peso de un secreto tan grande. En unos años la generación de Andromeda moriría y solo Draco estaría vivo, él había aclarado que mientras no fuera de vital importancia, no arrastraría a nadie más.

—Pero su relación con el chico Potter me parece amorosa —contradijo la anfitriona.

—Da igual. Las runas son diferentes. No es amor, no es sexo, no es nada… Diría que su traducción es un enlace mágico. De todas formas, no voy a presionar a mi hijo para que continúe con el apellido si así no lo quiere.

—¡Draco! Sobrevivimos para eso, te casaste con Astoria por eso.

El hombre le dio una mala mirada a su madre. No, no a su madre, a una bruja que se interponía en sus planes.

—Sigo sin comprender el rol de Teddy en esto… —Andromeda trató de desviar el tema—. Toda la familia Black ha estado involucrada con Harry de una u otra manera.

El mago soltó un suspiro e hizo contacto visual con su tía. Andromeda podía percibir el peso de los años, del dolor, de la muerte. Había algo en su mirada que daba miedo, algo repugnante.

—No lo sé. Tengo la traducción, no su significado. Hasta el momento solo tenemos opciones.

Mientras Andromeda daba un sorbo a su té, pensó en el pasado, en la joven que se había negado a escuchar esas opciones y que al final había cumplido. Las familias más antiguas llevaban siglos revisando aquel pergamino, atentas a nueva información. Ahora que estaban tan cerca de cumplir la profecía, el mensaje se había detenido.

—Al final nos toca vivir con los caminos que hemos elegido.

El día era agradable con una vista preciosa de los rosales, pero las tres personas estaban lejos de sentirse cómodas. Era el peso de un secreto, de engaños y de traición. Andromeda jamás había creído que el fin justificaba los medios, pero si las cosas iban a pasar de todas formas, prefería poder elegir.


	4. James Sirius Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si supieras lo que ocurrirá y fueras consciente de que jamás podrás cambiarlo. ¿Lo intentarías de todas formas o tratarías de que las cosas fueran lo más favorable que se pueda para ti? Pero... ¿Y si le sumamos que toda esa profecía (o lo que sea) habla de tu hijo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que reconozcan, lo inventó Hatsune Miku. Yo no gano nada al escribir esto, Harry Potter y su mundo le pertenecen a una señora que le decimos Jotaká.

James tenía como pasatiempo el quidditch y molestar a los Slytherin, era como una extensión a cuando le hacía bromas a Albus. Era su sexto año y sabía que su querido hermanito, la única serpiente de la familia, iba a ir a Hogsmeade, lo había escuchado al pasar cuando Albus conversaba con Lily. Una oportunidad de oro para molestar a los de tercero con la Casa de los gritos y todas las historias de terror que empezaron a circular después de la guerra.

Pero esa vez sus amigos no quisieron acompañarle, demasiado ocupados con sus novias o quedándose en el castillo para estudiar. Aburridos todos. Pero un Potter nunca se retractaba, incluso si era algo que se había dicho a sí mismo, por lo que ese sábado se preparó para salir temprano.

James era un buen jugador, había logrado ser el capitán de Gryffindor siendo cazador, quería ser como su madre en ese aspecto. Algunos creían que era un poco idiota, pero iba bien en los estudios, lo había probado el año anterior con los OWLs. Las chicas eran algo que no entraban en ese esquema; era popular, no podía negarlo, pero nunca sabía qué hacer con cada confesión. Cuando se masturbaba nunca pensaba en una chica, solo en una mano, la mente en blanco y sentirse bien.

Los Gryffindor tenían fama de valientes e impulsivos. A veces James se excusaba con eso, era así, no podía evitarlo, la gran mayoría de las veces, funcionaba, las otras terminaba con castigos con el conserje o un regaño por parte de su madre.

La primera gran prueba que tuvo en su vida fue el tener que lidiar con que su hermano hubiese sido sorteado a Slytherin. La pasó apenas, siempre creyó que sería como cuando estaban en casa, pero la escuela creó un abismo entre ellos. Los veranos ya no eran como antes, no habían juegos de quidditch ni ambos planeando la mejor forma de robar las galletas de la abuela o charlas y risas sobre cómo protegerían a Lily.

Tal vez James sí era idiota, porque lo que hizo fue molestarlo para así mantenerlo cerca suyo, que no pasara por alto su existencia.

La segunda gran prueba que tuvo en su vida fue cuando iba caminando hacia la Casa de los gritos, ignorando las decoraciones, y escuchó risas. Se detuvo a varios metros al ver que su hermano estaba con el chico Malfoy, pero esa no era la sorpresa, siempre estaban juntos. Fueron las risas por alguna conversación que no llegaba a oír, de repente su estómago se sintió como si diera una voltereta y luego cosquilleara, su corazón latió tan fuerte que pensó se saldría de su pecho, y que, por alguna razón, sentía el rostro caliente.

En vez de alejarse, se acercó a ambos Slytherin, los cuales detuvieron su charla al verlo. Albus puso la misma expresión agria de siempre, pero Malfoy lo observaba con curiosidad. Fue en él en quien fijó sus ojos. Todo se veía más radiante ahora que lo analizaba, su cabello brillando por el tímido sol, su rostro que había perdido el rastro de niñez, sus ojos grises, curiosos.

  
—Eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida —soltó sin pensar—. Algún día nos besaremos, ¡solo espera!   
  
No fue hasta que volvió al castillo que se dio cuenta de la idiotez que había dicho.


	5. Lily Luna Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si supieras lo que ocurrirá y fueras consciente de que jamás podrás cambiarlo. ¿Lo intentarías de todas formas o tratarías de que las cosas fueran lo más favorable que se pueda para ti? Pero... ¿Y si le sumamos que toda esa profecía (o lo que sea) habla de tu hijo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el último capítulo del día.
> 
> Como siempre, yo no gano nada con esto. Jotaka y otros(tm) son quienes tienen dinero solo por decir Harry Potter.

Ser la menor y única chica tenía sus ventajas, Lily lo sabía. También sabía que todos creían que era demasiado inocente, que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, que seguía siendo una niña. No era cotilla, los asuntos de los demás no le interesaban, tampoco contar cosas que escuchaba.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a su hermano mayor besándose con el mejor amigo de su otro hermano, tuvo que replantearse si era necesario ser cotilla.

Guardó el secreto, sabía que James no había dicho a nadie que salía con Scorpius, lo que era extraño, a él le gustaba presumir. También sabía que el Slytherin no le había contado nada a nadie, Albus no estaría tan tranquilo, siempre había sido posesivo, en especial cuando era James quien quería quedarse con sus cosas.

También pensó que era ridículo que estuviesen haciendo esas cosas, Scorpius debía preparar sus OWLs y James sus NEWTs. Pronto dejó el tema en el olvido, preocupada de sus propios asuntos. Al fin y al cabo, cada quien sabía qué hacer con su vida.

El tema volvió a salir cuando, en las fiestas de fin de año, Albus informó que Scorpius se quedaría un par de días. Lily de inmediato había observado a su otro hermano y el brillo en sus ojos y el color en sus mejillas casi le hizo reír, casi, porque le causó más ternura que otra cosa. Un chico de 17 años emocionado por poder encontrarse con el chico que le gustaba, era algo lindo.

Lindo, hasta que entraba Albus. No parecía que supiera lo que ocurría.

Cuando Malfoy llegó, Lily estaba nerviosa, no quería que hubiese una explosión en su casa ni en ningún lado. Decidió hacer un plan, permitir que la pareja estuviese junta y alejar a Albus, pero eso era extraño. De todas formas lo hizo, las primeras horas funcionó, pero cuando Scorpius desapareció por tanto tiempo, ella tuvo que recurrir a la manipulación. Ella no sabía qué pasaría si su hermano descubriese lo que estaba pasando, pero no creía que fuera bueno.

Al final del día ya no pudo retenerlo más.

Luego de recorrer la casa por completo, solo les quedó el jardín, al lado del cuarto de herramientas que su padre había construido hace años atrás estaba la pareja. No parecía importarles el frío ni la nieve, Lily no podía distinguirlos bien, pero sabía que se estaban abrazando y besando. Ella se giró para ver a Albus y él solo dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa, ni siquiera dio un portazo. Fue rápido detrás de él.

Cuando fue hora de cenar, ella esperaba un gran escándalo, pero parecía que todo estaba como siempre. Scorpius y James se miraban de vez en cuando, pero Malfoy centraba su conversación en Albus, quien no tenía ningún comportamiento extraño. Lily apenas pudo comer por los nervios y su madre le preguntó si se sentía mal.

Al día siguiente James se había ido a la casa de unos amigos y los Slytherin que estaban en casa se dedicaron a jugar videojuegos y comer chucherías. Lily pensó que se había imaginado todo.


	6. Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si supieras lo que ocurrirá y fueras consciente de que jamás podrás cambiarlo. ¿Lo intentarías de todas formas o tratarías de que las cosas fueran lo más favorable que se pueda para ti? Pero... ¿Y si le sumamos que toda esa profecía (o lo que sea) habla de tu hijo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No gano dinero al escribir esto.
> 
> ¡Espero lo disfruten!

La mirada del hombre estaba en la foto familiar encima de la chimenea. En ella estaba su abuela, Victoire, su pequeña hija Emily cuando tenía tres años y él. Teddy pensó que se veían felices, era algo que siempre deseó, estar con aquella chica y formar una familia. Levantó una mano al saludo que le hacían las personas en la fotografía y soltó un suspiro.

—No entiendo por qué me pides eso a mí, Draco. Es un crimen, yo un auror, debería llevarte de inmediato para que te encierren en Azkaban.

—Eres la mejor opción. Lo sabes, ¿no? Si no lo haces de forma consciente, pasará de todas formas y no tendremos control. Podría ser peor, podría sufrir, tener una muerte lenta.

—¿Como la de Astoria? —Teddy observó de reojo a su pariente.

Siempre había creído que era una persona inaccesible, que había envejecido demasiado rápido y lo había asociado a la marca en su brazo. Sin embargo, ahora comprendía que esa era la menor de las preocupaciones del señor Malfoy. Matar a su propia esposa… ¡Decirle a él que matara! Soltó un nuevo suspiro. Era un auror formado, tenía una hermosa familia, era feliz. Y todo se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes. Todo lo que creyó era una mentira. Su padre había estado involucrado, fomentando la idea de un muchacho salvador, su padrino era parte de esa mentira y le había costado mucho.

—No puedo… —susurró.

—Sabes que Scorpius está enamorado de James, ¿no? Nadie actuó y aún así ocurrió. Si tú no haces nada, entonces pasará de todas formas.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres el vínculo del pasado y el presente, de los buenos y los malos, eres mi pariente y eres ahijado de Potter. Tu destino estuvo siempre marcado. Tu matrimonio, tu carrera, todas esas cosas las elegiste tú y aún así nunca fuiste libre. Iba a ocurrir de todas formas.

Teddy cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando despertar del mal sueño, pero sabía que era real, también sabía que Draco hablaba con la verdad. Su abuela había estado años susurrando sobre destinos, él había creído hasta ese día que su padrino se había visto enfrentado a Voldemort por una profecía. Teddy conocía la magia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debe morir? —su voz estaba llena de dolor.

—Porque llevará a que Scorpius haga cosas, cosas que motivarán a Albus Potter a buscar un mundo mágico mejor. Scorpius es quien guiará a Albus, pero él necesita el empujón, necesita la muerte, siempre la ha necesitado... 

Teddy se giró para encarar a Draco, le vio tan viejo y cansado, más viejo que su propia abuela, más cansado que su padrino. Sintió el temblor en todo su cuerpo y apretó los labios, intentando calmarse.

—Un mundo mejor no se puede basar en la muerte.

Draco lo observó en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar con firmeza:

—Lamentablemente, solo la muerte puede darnos un mundo mejor.


	7. Rose Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si supieras lo que ocurrirá y fueras consciente de que jamás podrás cambiarlo. ¿Lo intentarías de todas formas o tratarías de que las cosas fueran lo más favorable que se pueda para ti? Pero... ¿Y si le sumamos que toda esa profecía (o lo que sea) habla de tu hijo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve que agregar un par de capítulos para que se entendiera la idea y cambiar los que ya tenía adelantado. Luego los estudios me quitaron el tiempo para publicar. ¡Lamento la demora!

Una fiesta. Alcohol. Euforia.

Malas decisiones. El frío de la madrugada. Una calle solitaria.

Luz verde. Ojos vacíos. Silencio.

Un cuerpo envuelto con cuidado. Un cuerpo depositado en una zanja. Un cuerpo con un hechizo de conservación.

Rose Weasley desapareció un viernes en la noche luego de salir del departamento que su primo Albus Potter compartía con Scorpius Malfoy. Estaba demasiada bebida para aparecerse y la red flú nunca le había gustado. Nunca pensó que sería el último día de su vida mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres.

El día miércoles fue encontrada a las afueras de la ciudad, se consideró que fue asesinada por venganza hacia la ministra Hermione Weasley-Granger, ya que el cuerpo no presentaba violencia física. También se creyó que la persona que la mató sintió culpa y así impidió que el cuerpo se descompusiera.

Los aurores no sabían cómo trabajar. La ministra los presionaba a encontrar respuestas. El jefe de aurores se había salido del caso al ser el padrino de la joven. El mundo mágico pensó que había un asesino serial, puesto que comenzaron a ocurrir más crímenes, sin embargo, los asesinos eran descubiertos pronto y ninguno de ellos fue quien mató a Rose.

El tiempo pasó y se dio con un sospechoso, la expareja de la chica. Los aurores no tenían nada más con que trabajar, por lo que se enfocaron en el hombre que había mantenido una relación amorosa con la víctima. Su coartada era pobre, poseía motivos y por mucho que negara su inocencia, todo el mundo quería zanjar ese crimen.

Lo condenaron a cadena perpetua en un juicio dudoso. Después de casi un año del asesinato de Rose Weasley se cerró su caso. A los altos mandos no les importó quién pagara por el crimen mientras alguien tomara ese lugar. La sociedad mágica no dijo nada, todo fue a puertas cerradas y la prensa daba información contradictoria. Quienes podían acceder al caso eran pocos y, posteriormente, se guardó en un cajón y se tiró la llave. 

Rose Weasley estudiaba leyes, tenía 20 años y pensaba cambiar el mundo.

Scorpius Malfoy estudiaba con ella, con el mismo fin.

Nunca habían tenido una relación demasiado cercana hasta que se encontraron estudiando lo mismo por las mismas metas. Se volvieron amigos y esa amistad permitió que Albus y Rose recuperaran el lazo que tenían antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Rose Weasley era una de las personas más importante para los dos Slytherin. Quitando a su asesino, fueron los últimos en verla.

Albus Potter decidió seguir adelante con el cinismo, más preocupado en sus negocios y sus libros, queriendo olvidar por completo el horrible crimen.

Scorpius Malfoy quiso justicia, nunca se convenció que el exnovio fuera el culpable. El joven cambió su meta y se volvió penalista, una carrera desprestigiada y que solía estar vinculada a personas ricas. Pero Scorpius era igual de idealista e inteligente que Rose, él se enfocó en aquellos crímenes donde se acusaba a inocentes. No siempre tuvo esa suerte, pero el recuerdo de aquella chica era suficiente para que se volviese a levantar.

Rose Weasley fue asesinada de madrugada. Si ella pudiese hablar diría que bajo la capucha de su asesino había mechones azul eléctrico.


End file.
